


House of Songs

by LT_Sharlay



Series: Small Poems [2]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, I'll slap the link in the notes lmao, also from my freshman year of highschool lmao, i dont know, just like the first, this, try not to hate too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Sharlay/pseuds/LT_Sharlay
Summary: A short poem about seeing beauty and seeing none in yourself





	House of Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the song it's inspired/based off of, in case you don't know it or wanna listen while ya read:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JIeqiS3rf8

I stand outside the House of Songs,

Listening and wishing for what I’ll never have.

I stand in front of that big metal gate,

Listening to beauty being made.

I stand on the cracked sidewalk, ugly and unfixable,

Hoping that one day

I might be able to make beauty, too.


End file.
